I MARRIED WITH YOU BECAUSE
by HanaMiyoko
Summary: Apakah aksi balas dendam HyunSeung akan diakhiri dengan cinta ? Cast : HyunSeung x HyunA. Sorry foor the bad summary :


I MARRIED WITH YOU BECAUSE…

Cast : HyunA HyunSeung

Genre : Romance, little bit Hurt

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They are not mine ._.

P.S : Sorry for many typos

HyunA pov

"Mwo? Eomma bicara apa sih? Menikah? Ta..tap~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian HyunA, keputusan eomma dan appamu sudah bulat. Tak bisa di ubah lagi. Tolonglah nak, kami ini sudah tua. Kami ingin menimang cucu."

"Eomma, tapi aku belum si-"

"kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu kok, setelah kau menikah."

"Eomma.." kataku memelas pada eommaku.

"Tenang saja HyunA, kami telah memilihkan namja yang cocok denganmu, pasti kau akan menyukainya" huh? Eomma tau apa yg aku pikirkan. Yeah, aku bertanya dalam hati. Siapa namja itu?.

"Baiklah eomma, berikan aku waktu dulu"

"Tenang saja kau masih punya waktu 2 minggu untuk menikmati masa2 single mu, setelah itu kau akan menjadi seorang istri bahkan seorang ibu kekeke~" tch. Eomma sedang tertawa puas sekarang. Yeah! Walaupun aku belum bilang "iya" tapi tetap saja eomma adalah eomma yg selalu memaksa kehendaknya.

"Oiya, Eomma sudah mengurus tiket pesawatmu, serta kepindahanmu dari Jepang ke Korea. Besok kau harus sudah berangkat. Nanti eomma dan appa yang menjemputmu di airpot. Ok"

"Eom-"

Tuutt tuutt tuutt

Aish! Selalu saja eomma ku seperti itu. Huh aku selalu harus mengikuti kemauannya. Yeah walaupun begitu dia tetaplah eommaku. Dan aku tetap anaknya. Tapi apa eomma tak berpikir? Aku masih berumur 17 tahun dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus kelas 3. err.. eomma sungguh tak sabaran sekali. Arrghhh! Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus.

HyunSeung pov

Wow sepertinya permainan akan segera dimulai. KIM HYUNA tunggu pembalasan dendamku. Hahaha.

Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, tadi eomma bilang padaku kalau aku akan dijodohkan dengan HyunA. Dan kami akan menikah 2 minggu lagi. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku senang di jodohkan dengan Hyuna, sedangkan aku sangat membencinya. Jawabannya yaitu karena dengan aku menikah dengannya, maka rencanaku untuk balas dendam akan lebih lancar kekekekeke~

HyunA, aku sudah tak sabar untuk bermain-main denganmu. Hahahaha

Normal pov

"HyunA~ya" Teriak seseorang yg sudah berumur sekitar 40an itu.

"Eomma..." Yeah, dia adalah ibu HyunA.

" Eomma bogoshippo" HyunA memeluk eommanya begitu turun dari tangga pesawat. Dia sangat merindukan eommanya, tentu saja selama 1 tahun dia belum bertemu Eomma nya karena dia sekolah di Jepang padahal dia sendiri sangat manja pada Eommanya itu.

"Nado bogoshippo HyunA anakku." Eommanya membalas pelukan HyunA.

"Eomma, appa mana?"

"Ahh... appamu tak bisa menjemputmu karena dia ada meeting yang sangat penting hari ini." jawab eommanya.

"Ouhh" HyunA hanya ber'oh'ria. Dia tentu saja sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Maksudnya hanya Eomma nya yang menjemputnya setiap pulang ke Korea. Jelas saja, appanya sangat sibuk, bahkan HyunA berpikir bahwa appanya lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan dengan anakknya sendiri.

"HyunA~ya, jangan bersedih begitu, nanti juga dirumah kau akan ketemu Appamu" kata eommanya menghibur anaknya, Eommanya tau betul kalau anaknya sekarang sedang sedih.

"Ne eomma, arraseo, ayo kita pulang"

"Ne Kajja."

HyunA pov

Ahh akhirnya aku sampai juga di Seoul. Betapa rindunya aku dengan kampung halamanku.

Begitu aku turun dari tangga pesawat eomma langsung menyambutku.

"HyunA~ya" Teriak eomma padaku.

"Eomma..." balasku.

" Eomma bogoshippo" Aku memeluk eommaku. Aku sangat merindukan eommaku, tentu saja selama 1 tahun aku belum bertemu Eomma karena aku sekolah di Jepang padahal aku sendiri sangat manja pada Eommaku.

"Nado bogoshippo HyunA anakku." Eomma membalas pelukanku.

"Eomma, appa mana?"

"Ahh... appamu tak bisa menjemputmu karena dia ada meeting yang sangat penting hari ini." jawab eomma seperti biasa.

"Ouhh" Aku hanya ber'oh'ria. Tentu saja aku sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Maksudnya hanya Eommayang menjemputku setiap pulang ke Korea. Jelas saja, appa sangat sibuk, bahkan aku berpikir bahwa appa lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan dengan anakknya sendiri.

"HyunA~ya, jangan bersedih begitu, nanti juga dirumah kau akan ketemu Appamu" kata eomma menghiburku, Eommanya tau betul kalau aku sekarang sedang sedih.

"Ne eomma, arraseo, ayo kita pulang" setelah melepaskan pelukan eomma, aku langsung menggandeng tangannya.

"Ne Kajja." balas eomma sembari menunjukkan senyumannya padaku.

-HyunA's House-

"HyunA, eomma sudah mengurus sekolahmu. Kau akan bersekolah di Cube International High School. Disitu juga tempat calon suamimu sekarang bersekolah." Tunggu dulu calon suami? Ahh iya aku sudah lupa kalu sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Ckckck sungguh mengingat aku akan menikah membuat moodku hilang!

"Ne eomma" aku membalas seadanya.

"Ya sudah istirahat saja dulu, Jaljayo"

"Ne jaljayo"

-Keesokan paginya-

-Cube International High School-

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim HyunA imnida" aku memperkenalkan diriku ke teman-teman baruku. Yeah sekarang aku sudah bersekolah di CUBE Int HS.

"Baik, HyunA silahkan duduk di…" kulihat seonsaengnim baruku sedang mencari kursi kosong buatku.

"Disamping HyunSeung." Dia menunjuk ke kursi disamping namja untuk aku duduk.

"Baiklah seonsaengnim, Gamsahamnida" aku membungkukkan badanku dan berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

"Annyeong, Kim HyunA imnida." Aku memperkenalkan diriku pada teman sebangkuku.

"Annyeong Jang HyunSeung imnida, panggil saja HyunSeung" Dia membalasku sembari menyunggingkan senyumannya, yang entah menurutku sangat manis. Ah pikir apa aku ini…

"Ne,HyunSeung-ssi, Bangapseumnida"

"Nado bangapseumnida HyunA-ssi" Dia membalasku lagi dengan senyumannya yang manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari yang tadi. Aishh! Kim HyunA apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Oh ya, anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajarannya, Tolong berhenti bercerita Ok." Tiba-tiba kata-katra seonsaengnim membuyarkan lamunanku.

HyunSeung pov

Kena kau HyunA. Hahaha aku tertawa puas dalam hati. Hmm.. kelihatannya dia mulai tertarik padaku. Daritadi dia terus mencuri-curi pandang padaku. Jelas aku tahu karena setelah aku berbalik dia langsung memalingkan kepalanya. Yeah aku tahu dia tak memperhatikan seonsaengnim saat menjelaskan di depan tadi.

Teng Teng Teng...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"HyunA-ssi" panggilku padanya.

"Ne?"

"Mau ikut denganku ke kantin?" tawarku padanya yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. ne, gomawo"

"Ne. Kajja" Dia mengikutiku di belakang.

"Hey kenapa kau berjalan dibelakangku? Huh?"

"Uh? Emm.. itu karena aku tidak tahu jalan disekolah ini, kan aku masih baru disini, makanya aku mengikutimu." Jawabnya polos.

"Ohh.. ya ampun kau tak usah seperti itu juga HyunA-ssi, Kan ada aku yg akan menuntun jalan. Ayo maju, samakan langkahmu dan langkahku. Hehehe" Hmm.. ku lihat dia terdiam di tempat. Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang speechless. Begitu mempesonanya kah kau HyunSeung? Hahah

"N..Ne.. Ga..gamsahamnida"

HyunA pov

Huh? HyunSeung. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya. Dia baik sekali denganku. Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta dengannya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Arrghh! Tapi bagaimana dengan perjodohanku? Ehh anio bukan itu yang lebih penting! Yang lebih penting adalah apakah HyunSeung menyukaiku juga atau tidak. -_-

Tok tok tok

Pasti itu eomma yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"HyunA-ya, eomma mau bicara, buka pintunya jagi" ah benarkan dugaanku.

"Ne eomma, Chamkamman"

"Mm.. ne" aku berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakan eomma pintu.

"HyunA cepat kau ganti pakaianmu. Malam ini juga kita akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu."

"NE?" Sungguh aku terkejut dengan perkataan eomma barusan. Malam ini? Arrgh! Aku belum siap.! Aku belum siap!

"Iya cepat sana... ganti pakaianmu, dan berdandanlah yang cantik jagi"

"Ne eomma"

Ku lihat eomma tersenyum dengan jawabanku. Aish apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku belum siap! Sungguh!

.

.

.

"Hyuna-ya ppaliwa!"

"ne eomma sebentar lagi" Oh God tolong aku. Sebenarnya sih aku sudah selesai tapi aku belum siap keluar kamar.

"HyunA!"

"Ne eomma. A..aku sudah selesai" aku keluar dari kamar dan

"Wow! HyunA-ya kau begitu sempurna. So Beautiful. Gaun birumu dengan Blue high heels yang menghiasi kakimu serta pita biru membuat mu sangat sempurna anak ku" puji eomma padaku. Yeah tak bisa kupungkiri aku memang tampil sempurna malam ini kekeke~

To Be Continued

Eotte? Gimana reader Membosankan ya ff abal ini? Harus di lanjutkan atau gak usah? Reader yg baik hati mohon Review nya yaa :)


End file.
